happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Change of Heart/Gallery
Images from the TV episode A Change of Heart. Note: All images are put in order. im.jpg|Darkness bear than redness bear than whiteness bear HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 1.png|So serious... HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 2.png|Disco Bear is never serious. Discobear arm.jpg|In case you didn't know what an orange hand looks like. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 3.png|"Much better." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 4.png|"Now I can dance." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 5.png|"Hey! Who turned on the lights?!" HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 6.png|Petunia is not amused. 185px-Waitress Petunia.jpg|Here's your breakfast, now eat. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 7.png|Like I said, never serious. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 8.png|Never one to pass "an opportunity". blowakiss.png|"For you, my love!" HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 9.png|Do you blame her? blockkiss.png|"No thanks!" HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 10.png|"I have a boyfriend. Two in fact." HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 11.png|He does love his food though. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 12.png|Playing with your food, huh? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 13.png|Did he even chew? Beasketface.jpg|Egg on your face. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 14.png|Again, no chewing. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 15.png|It's made of milk, it must be healthy, right? HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 16.png|Something's not right... HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 17.png|HTF meets a new kind of attack. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 18.png|I thought you needed a heart to have a heart attack. 246306_10150214808467277_131521072276_50145_1502_n.jpg|Petunia is worrying. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 19.png|Can't even be serious while having a heart attack. HTF Moments - Disco Bear eat dinner (TV S01 E07.1) 20.png|You know it's bad when Petunia worries about Disco Bear. maxresdefault11.jpg|Lumpy and Giggles begin Disco Bear's heart operation. Noanesthetic.png|Lumpy forgets the anesthetics Anesthesia.png|So he improvises. picture-8.png|Lumpy manages to open Disco Bear's ribcage, but slips while he's at it. Butterheart.png|That don't look good. 5_320_249559.jpg|Lumpy removed the food in Disco Bear's heart (Lumpy: How'd that get there? Me: I have no idea how, that's why you have to chew.). Artificial Heart Beat.png|I don't know if this would work in real life. Heart rate.png|But it does in HTF! Spareparts.png|Lumpy searches for a new heart. Sammich.png|'This sandwich seems good to me." Phonecall.png|Lumpy gets an urgent phone call. landwhale.png|Handy just killed the last meadow whale in existence. Pilot Handy.jpg|Handy's death after a plane crash. Soccer.png|Cuddles slides in and steals the heart right under Lumpy's nose. Striker Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles playing football/soccer with Handy's heart. Kickflip.png|Lumpy was once a champion soccer player. Flaky Goalie.jpg|"I'm gonna block the ball..." Goalie Flaky.jpg|Flaky: "...OH NO! IT'S A HEART!" Crouch.png|Flaky doesn't make a good goalie. Brokenheartgoalie.png|Aww, Flaky's got a broken heart. Literally. Goooal.png|GOOOOAALL! Dyingagain.png|Disco Bear gasps for breath. Keeppumping.png|"Must...keep...pumping." Heartcycling.png|Cycling is good for the heart. Stuckintunnel.png|Unless it gets clogged. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy01.png|Lumpy is running on a whale heart. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy_stuck.png|Lumpy is stuck in his own bike. Butchers.png Meats.png|Another heart. atthebutchers.png|What's Nutty doing in a butcher shop? I guess even he needs a break from sweets. Or he'll end up like Disco Bear. a_change_of_hurt_giggles_exhausted.png|Giggles is exhausted. Emptyshop.png|Where'd everybody go? Butcher Cro-Marmot.jpg|I'll take that heart to go. Passedout.png|Giggles is passed out. Awakened.png|Lumpy resuscitates her. Ribs.png|Now Disco Bear can have more ribs. a_change_of_hurt_lumpy03.png|Lumpy realizes he ate the heart instead of a piece of meat! Heartcrash.png|I would use the hearts of one of the drivers. Lumpynewspaper.png|See Lumpy on the newspaper? Disco Bear whale.PNG|That probably should have killed him... Voldegiggles.png|Lumpy really needs to give her some rest... Mewantburger.png|Thought Disco Bear was a creep before? Noburgerforyou.png|That burger's not for you! Mmmburgers.png|It's for me. Mmmm...burgers. anotherheartattack.png|Now Lumpy's the one with a broken heart. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries